Please Dean
by SayLo
Summary: Sam and Dean got in a car crash, Bobby home time for boys and a stubborn Dean and heart melting Sam, even Dean couldn't deny Sam anymore. Set Sn 1, No Wincest. Hurt/Limp!Dean Faint!Dean, Worried/Fluff/Weak/Sam Awesome!Bobby Disclaimer: Nu-uh..


I promise this is a short one, i swear everytime I say it is it ireally isn't. Someone or more than one ask to expand and i end up doing :/ but I Promise this will be short. I need learn to write short 100-500 word fics. So here it gose. No beta-so Mistakes of course :/ *forighner*

A/N: Love Season 1, somewhere in there-after a car crash Dean and Sam have been in, not the one w/ John. Just some other.

Disclaimer: Nu-uh...i checked my pockets, they weren't in there so not mine i guess.

Hope you like.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam went down the stairs and in the main hall of Bobby's place looking for his brother, it wasn't Dean's thing to wake up so early 8am

"Morning to you too Sam" Bobby said passing by Sam with days loundry in hands-Sam noticed mostly all his and Dean's shirts and pants.

"Sorry, morning Bobby...i'll do the loundry you don't have to" he said with a soft smile when Bobby stod up from putting the cloths in the loundry

"You boys shouldn't be working, you should be resting. Wasn't long when you boys were still in hospital" Bobby bend and pushed a few buttons and the water started to run he got up and walked pass Sam to the kitchen patting Sam's arm "Would love to give you coffee but ya know i can't, sit down i'll make ya something"

"Thanks Bobby, i'll go get Dean then i'll be back" He looked down at his sweats and sleeping shirt thinking to take it off but ehh what the hell he was not allowed to do anything anyways but rest so he'll be back in bed anyways

"A'right, ya get your idjit brother and i'll whip ya both something good" Bobby turned to the cabinets and took out stuff and Sam took the "idjit" part as a warning, Dean's probably not listening to Bobby

Dean was hurt worse, he's not suppose to even leave the bed to piss...the doctors thought it was better if they kept Dean registered a few more days and just wire urinal to a bcket...which Dean would not accept even if he was given a billion bucks "No way jose!" He said.

Sam looked in the other rooms and Dean was not there, not in the bathroom or the porch. "Dean?" He called again entering the garage and finally found Dean but what he saw was not acceptable.

"What do you thin you're doing Dean?" Sam asked croosing his arms plus showing one of his Bitch faces

"Working on my baby, what does it look like?" Dean aswered like it was nothing bad, just ya know normal -it's all cool.

"Yeah, i can see that. Why are you out here when you shouls be resting?" Sam asked again trying to show his bitch face but Dean wouldn't even tirn around to face him. He was just tucked under the hood tightening something

"Bossy much" was all Dean said and he replaced the tool with another and got back to what he was doing

"I'm serious Dean" Sam went up close next to Dean and tried to search for his face in the dim light under the hood of the impala. "Seriously, you don't eat much, you don't drink much...you have fainted 3 times already for just standing for 10 minuts max and now you're working on the car"

"yea, my baby, i'm working on her and i've been working for the last 2 hours fo there passed the 10 minut limit, and I don't faint. Sam i'm fine...just leave me alone" Dean looked up a quick 4 seconds said this and went back to work.

Sam took that very strongly, Dean has never said that before...not to him, Dean had forgiven Sam for the accident and told him it wasn't his fault because the weather was too bad to be driven in. Maybe he still blamed him for it...but that last part "just leave me alone" is not like Dean something must be wrong then the obvious.

"You have been out here 2 hours?! How can I leave you alone! Is there something wrong? You know you can talk to me...is something bothering you- other than the car and that i ruind it? Please talk to me Dean?" Sam could see now actually, Dean looked...weak, they both were but at the monent Dean looked like he'll fall any second, and his skin looked bright, pale, eyes half open like sleepy or tired of cours two damn hours and he didn't even notice well he was probably snoring and so was Bobby.

"It's not your fault, it would be out of my control too if i was driving...stop blaming yourself fo-" mid sentence Dean clunched his eyes then opened them putting his head down to hide it and pretend to look at the engine

"Dean, please come inside you are tired and weak you shouldn't be working at all. I promise first thing when we're both 100% i'll even learn from you how to work a car, seriously i don't get cars...horses are easy.." Sam try to soften the mood and almlst accomplished, seeing a slight smile on Dean's lips but just like that disapeared when Dean slid to his elbows on the front top bumper, pretty sure passing out again

"okay, c'mon either sit down or let me help you inside you need fluids, you're dehydrated" Sam put his hand on Dean's back and other holding him by the arm pulling him fulling up to walk back in

"m'fine!" Dean said with a little temper and told himself to pull it together big boy and try to open his eyes completly and not look so much like a zombie

"Yeah, sure you are.." Sam held on and lead Dean to exit the garage but Dean full force pushed Sam away...Dam wondered sometimes it's better he keeps his mouth shut. By looking at Dean, Sam musy really have pissed him now it would even harder to convince Dean to come inside because he's stuborn like that.

"Leave m' 'lone.." Dean said lost the battle, black dots took over his vision and he started to crumble down the tool falling out of his hand and clinking on the ground which warned bobby automatically and it wasn't for Sam he would go head first to the edgy toolbox of his.

"Dammit Dean, sometimes ya know maybe not argue and just listen to your brother yeah?" Sam said aloud to unconscisois Dean in his Hands trying to get a better position to hold Dean before he slips and actually hits the floor and adds a concussion on top of everthing else already happening.

"Bobby! A little help over here." Sam called quickly and Bobby was already runing up to him "knew it was never good if a winchester drops the iron" Bobby and Sam pulled Dean up straight and got under his shoulder.

"You good?" Bobby asked Sam eyeing him for discomfort or sign or pain or weakness since they were both pretty banged up. "Yeah, i'm good"

"Lets get yur' idjit brother to a more confortable place" bobby held Dean by his waist belt and Dean's head hung loose and they walked dragged heavy Dean to the long sofa in Bobby's living room.

"Sam you sit down, i think you're a better pillow than no pillow at the second" They both brought Dean very close than Sam sat down legs up and crossed back to the the safa's side. Grabbing the pillow's cover bobby has just washed and folded and put it on his crossed legs to make it confortable "Okay damn he's heavy you good?"

"Yeah, lay him down" Sam held Dean's hands while Bobby turn so Dean's back faced the Sofa seat and lowered him down, Bobby pulling his lega up and spinning body and Sam pulled Dean up so his head rested on his lap. "he's so stubborn, pleased him to come inside I could see this coming"

"Well that's Dean for ya, but ya know ya love him just the way he is" Bobby chuckled then walked to the kitchen bringing some water and orange juice.

"Yeah, he's the best" Sam smilled putting his hand through Dean's blondish hair, he looked so young and at peace, must be really tired and working 2 hours straight after so long took it right out of him. "Can you help me, trying to take his jacket off.."

Sam pulled his jacket to the side of his hands but couldn't push down more because his position "I got it, let me..hmm there" Bobby easily pulles the rest of the way and put the jacket on the side of the sofa. "You don't look so comfy, i'll go find the new pillows i had bought...threw away the old once, too old"

"It's okay Bobby, i'm not going anywhere he'll be up in an hour or two, just one last thing if you could do?" Sam asked with a soft smile and looked up at Bobby taking the Folded loundry Sam messed up a bit

"Anything, what do you need boy?" Bobby asked giving his full attention to Sam, he'd do anything for them, they were his boys even if they really weren't. His only family.

"Um, could i get what you made? I know he won't eat himself if he wakes up so I seriously have to watch him eat a full meal. After he wakes up i'll have him eat and drink juice and go upstairs and sleep" Sam said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, i'll bring you yours too i actually made biscuits with scrambled egg, bacon and cheese looks like burgers and with pancakes, i know you don't like burger kinds. you can eat yours while he rests" Bobby put the Pillow cases in his rooms cabinet and went to the kitchen getting Sam's plate and juice not Dean's

"Call me when he wakes then i'll bring his breakfast or it'll get cold" he put down the juice on the take, pulling the table close to Sam so he could reach it.

"Alright, thanks bobby...for everything" Sam leaned to his side and back sipping some orange juice and put back the glass and just watched Dean sleep. Massaging his head with both hands, he'd eat when Dean wake up, together.

"Yur' my boys, you don't thank yur' man, you make sure he's loved and i know i'm loved, by my boys" Bobby smilled proudly ruffling the younger winchesters hair like he's 12 again Putting a hand on Dean's head then went in the garage.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kay that was not short...I failed, I failed miserably...dammit i'm sorry I don't know why I can't do short stories. Someone teach me :( please.

I have more in mind to add, another chapter i guess. There goes another broken promise. I'm afraid of long stories because i can't do endings, it never stops. Hopefuly this Fic will be Only Two chaps and have an ending for good.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE :) I love your reviews and thank you'll for reviewing my other Incomplete stories :) Really apreciated.


End file.
